Ticklish
by love4Naomily
Summary: Prompt: Beca finds out Aubrey is ticklish and uses it to find out a dark secret. Please read.


Prompt: Beca finds out Aubrey is ticklish and uses it to find out a dark secret.

Takes place a little after Beca takes over the Bellas.  
Sent to me from: **avereygirl33**

* * *

**Ticklish**

Bellas practicewas getting harder. Between changing routines and songs everybody had started to get sore.

"Will you give me a foot rub?" Aubrey asked Beca, hopeing she would.

"When can I say no to you." Beca replied sitting at the other end of her bed, lifting Aubrey's feet onto her lap.

Kimmy Jin was out somewhere, who knows where she goes, so Beca and Aubrey were alone in Beca's dorm room.

"Thank you." Aubrey smiled sweetly.

"You're always welcome." Beca smiled, and started rubbing Aubrey's feet.

Aubrey giggled randomly and Beca stopped rubbing her feet.

"Are you ticklish?" Beca asked her girlfriend, as she scratched the bottom of her foot.

"Yes." Aubrey replied through her giggles.

"Oh really." Beca said, smirking. She attacked Aubrey pinning her to the bed and tickling her stomach.

"Stop!" Aubrey shouted through her laughter.

"Why should I?" Beca giggled. She loved her girlfriends laugh.

"Because I said so. Please." Aubrey begged through her constant laughter.

"Fine, Fine, but I might use that against you. Fair warning." Beca laughed evily then gave her girlfriend a kiss.

* * *

A few days had passed and Beca heard Aubrey on the phone with her dad. She had tears running down her face, and all Beca could hear her say was, 'that woman'. Aubrey didn't know Beca had heard her, and Beca wanted to know what was wrong with her innocent girlfriend.

"Aubrey, Why are you crying? What's wrong?" Beca finally made her presance known.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Aubrey replied shakily.

"No you're not. You're crying. Talk to me." Beca begged her.

"I'm fine." Aubrey persisted.

"Don't make me tickle you." Beca threatened.

Aubrey let a slight smile through her lips, but kept her mouth shut.

"You asked for it." Beca sighed.

Beca pushed Aubrey over onto her bed, and started to tickle her. Within a few minutes Aubrey was laughing uncontrolably.

"Stop! Stop!" Aubrey shouted, giggling.

"Will you tell me?" Beca asked.

"I guess so." Aubrey shrugged, frowning again.

"Stop that. I miss your smile already." Beca leaned over and gave Aubrey a kiss on the nose.

"It's just hard to talk about. It still hurts." Aubrey whispered.

"You don't have to tell me, if it will bother you. I'll just tickle you some more to cheer you up." Beca giggled during her last sentence.

"I don't mind the tickling, it's cute, but you're my girlfriend, I love you, I should tell you this. Maybe you can help." Aubrey said, afraid of Beca's reaction.

"Well, you tell me, and I'll hold you, and maybe it won't be that hard." Beca grabbed Aubrey lovingly.

"Here it goes... When I was seven, my mom walked out on me and my dad." Aubrey spoke sadly. " Over the past five years, she's been trying to get back into my life. I don't want to let her in... because what if she leaves me again?" Fresh tears fell down Aubrey's face.

"I know how you feel, my parents divorced when I was ten, my dad tried to make it up to me, I still don't totally trust him. It's hard." Beca said kissing each of Aubrey's fallen tears.

"What should I do?" Aubrey let herself go, and started sobbiing into Beca's shoulder.

"Shh, Calm down, baby." Beca rubbed Aubrey's back and held her crying girlfriend. "I think you should listen to your heart. It worked with me." Beca lifted Aubrey's face and kissed her cheak.

"My heart says no."

"Then thats the best you can do." Beca cuddled her girlfriend.

"It just makes me so sad. Why does she want to see me now?" Aubrey wondered.

"I think only she knows the answer to that."

"I don't need to know. It just... It just kills me knowing how much she missed," Aubrey sighed.

Beca just started to tickle her again. After a few minutes of Aubrey's giggles, Beca stopped.

"Well, I love you, and I'll never leave you." Beca said truthfully.

"I love you too. You always know how to cheer me up." Aubrey smiled.

"That's my job." Beca replied, and leaned infor a kiss.

Beca pulled Aubrey down and held her tightly. Aubrey rested her head on Beca's chest listening to her heartbeat, making sure Beca was still there.

* * *

AN: I hope you like it. I always love reading reviews.  
Just a side note, I wrote this listening to Let Love Bleed Red (Acoustic) by Sleeping With Sirens on repeat.


End file.
